khanacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
User profile
Users access to see all their stats, badges, skill progress and learning dashboard on their user profile. This allows the user to customize their goals for learning, their avatar to match their personality, and their display case to show their achievements, which gives the user the Express Yourself badge. The user can easily access their skill progress and activity feed from the sidebar along with badges and other stats. Math Pretest The Math Pretest '''is a feature on Khan Academy. The user completes the test on the new Learning Dashboard. After completed, the user earns the badge Math Pretest Champion and Khan Academy will make recommendations on the skills they know and don't know. The pretest decides the skills user has not started, practiced, level 1, level 2, and mastered, and will later appear in a mastery challenge. Learning Dashboard '''The Learning Dashboard is the homepage for Khan Academy. The user can personalize it with what they are learning. "The new learning dashboard is your personal homepage on Khan Academy. The dashboard gives you an easy way to find the best next things for you to do. It has a bunch of really cool things designed to help you learn math, and soon other subjects, really well on your own or with a coach. You can access it when you’re signed in by clicking on the Khan Academy logo at the top of the '' ''page." ''- Khan Academy Staff Videos Khan Academy's '''videos' are mostly made by Salman Khan, but some are made by his staff or partners. All the videos are for learning and understanding. They give 850 energy points when users complete them. They are free because they are powered by YouTube. The math section has everything from Early math (Kindergarten to 2nd grade) to the recently added calculus section and even test preps and recreational math. The science section includes chemistry, biology, and Python programming among other interesting subjects. The economics and finance section has videos on the capital markets and financing. The humanities section has world history, art history, and American civics. The partner content section has videos made by other groups besides the Khan Academy team, including the Crash Course and Lebron Asks. The talks and interviews section is basically what the title suggests, talks and interviews. The computer programming section has a wide range of videos which cover many topics on programming. Activity The Activity tab on Khan Academy shows how much work the user has been doing each day. It tells the user the amount of time they spend on Khan Academy each day, the number of energy points they gained on a particular day, the amount of time they spend on skills, videos, and programming challenges, and shows the highest tier badge they earned on that particular day. Showcase The Showcase gives users an option to personalize their user profile, on their Khan Academy account's main page. Users can display five badges that they want to show everyone in their showcase. Streak The streak is on every user's profile and is used to track when they are active and what days user has been active on Khan Academy. If the user is active for consecutive days, it is called a streak. If users aren't active, their streak is snapped. Coaching Coaching is a way to form academic communities on Khan Academy. Coaches have viewing access of all of your Khan Academy data. If user is a coach, they could: # Manage their students, # View student progress, # Map their student's skill progress, # Observe their student's progress in a grid, # Observe when students are active in Khan Academy, # See real time updates while students earn energy points, # Recommend skills to their students. If user is being coached, they could: # Link to their coach's profile, # Perform tasks that the coach has given them. Many Khan Academy users will use coaching to help support each other while learning. Some users have actually created a new account in order to coach themselves because coaches have access to improved data about a student's progression. Category:Features